


In the Darkness [ Nightmare before Christmas -- Zakota ]

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [7]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: 13DaysofGA2020, 13daysofGA, Aftercare, Body Horror, Boys In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Horror, Love, M/M, Psychological Horror, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: RATING: Explicit (sexual content)SUMMARY: After a night of horror in an asylum, Zak and Dakota have a restless night back in their hotel room.
Relationships: Zak Bagans & Dakota Laden, Zak Bagans/Dakota Laden
Series: 13 Days of GA (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053767
Kudos: 3





	In the Darkness [ Nightmare before Christmas -- Zakota ]

_"I am the one hiding under your bed_   
_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_   
_I am the one hiding under your stairs_   
_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_   
_This is Halloween."_

* * *

_"DAKOTA!" Zak screamed into the darkness of the asylum._

_His voice echoed down the empty hallways and there was no response._

_"DAKOTA!" Zak cried out and burst off into a sprint down the hallway._

_Footsteps ran after behind him and Zak tried to calm his fear thumping his heart._

_"No! Stop it!" he yelled to the footsteps, but they just kept coming with him._

_"ZAK!" Dakota's voice was distant._

_"DAKOTA!" Zak's throat was raw. All he cared about was finding the young paranormal investigator. He knew he shouldn't have brought him here, but Zak sometimes thinks about himself before he does about others._

_There comes a scream from the black abyss that makes Zak pause. It sounds like it is coming from downstairs, but Zak isn't sure. What he is sure is that the scream belonged to Dakota. With that, Zak is off running again, desperate to seek him out._

_He finds himself drawn to a specific room and, when he enters, all he sees is Dakota's small and bruised and bloodied frame chained to the wall. A force hits Zak from behind and he is falling as everything goes black._

Zak bolts upright in the hotel bed. A sheen of sweat glistens in the low light of the room on his chest as he heaves, taking in much needed air to try and calm his body down. He cries, inhaling sharply, and looks down at himself… at his hands… at his chest. He is filthy and there are blood stains and bruises all over his skin. But, the blood isn't his.

He screams.

A hand followed by an arm reach out to him and wrap around his shoulders. Zak flinches, silenced by the touch, and turns to look at the person. His blue eyes find dark brown and they trace sharp cheekbones.

"Dakota…," Zak raises his hand toward the younger male and his fingers touch Dakota's lips and then his nose and tracing to his eyes.

Dakota's bottom lip is busted, but it stopped bleeding and is now only a large red blot on the male's skin. The skin closest to Dakota's tongue is clean of blood as Dakota kept licking his lips. A large bruises sits over Dakota's left eyes and it will soon be swollen if Dakota doesn't put something on it. Small scratches liter Dakota's face and Dakota winces every time that Zak brushes over them. They must feel like a thousand paper cuts.

"Are you okay?"

Dakota nods and gives a reassuring smile, "Yeah… I'm fine."

Zak frowns, "You didn't sleep."

It isn't a question and Dakota only lowers his head with a sigh.

"Come," Zak suddenly states, startling Dakota, and grabs the younger by his hand to pull him off the bed.

Dakota moans in pain at the movement and Zak lets go with a cocked eyebrow. It's a silent question. Neither had to say much to the other to know what they were saying. Zak hadn't had this type of communication with someone since Nick.

Dakota marches forward, knowing where Zak wants to take them. Later, the water is hot and it stings like a thousand nails hitting Dakota's skin, but it is soothed by the soft touch of his lover's hands and lips. Zak's fingers gripped Dakota's hips, keeping him plastered to Zak's chest, and held him there as lips moved carefully across deep purple bruises. They decorated across Dakota's skin like someone mashed blueberries on his skin.

The dirt, the blood, and the pain washed down the drain leaving two clean, practically-newly-born-pink, and in love men in the shower of their hotel room.

"Merry Christmas, Dakota," Zak said as his lips started to work farther down Dakota's chest and his hands gripped tightly at the firm ass.

Dakota leaned his head back against the shower tile, a silent moan of relief and pleasure on his face. He hadn't even realized it was Christmas Eve when they entered the asylum… Fingers latched onto Zak's hair, "Merry Christmas, Zak."


End file.
